AmigoHermano¿Novio?
by crepus96
Summary: Bella es amiga de Edward a sus 6 años hasta los 11 y luego de la muerte de su madre debe irse a la casa de su padre en Forks. Luego de un tiempo regresa.¿Se volverian a encontrar?
1. Recuerdos

1 Capitulo "Recuerdos"

Abrí la puerta de la casa de mi madre hace años que no entraba desde los 11 cuando me entere que mi madre Renee había muerto en un accidente de auto .Me llevaron con mi padre dejando todo mi pasado atrás en Phoenix a todo mis cosas, mi infancia, mis amigos en especial eso mis amigos no me pude ni siquiera despedir bien de ellos, lo ultimo que supieron de mi y mi madre que ella había chocado y yo me hospedaba en la casa de mi abuela.

Al entrar a la casa el olor que tenia el olor que la identificaba canela… pase por el vestíbulo luego hacia la sala que tanto recordaba y que sobre la chimenea se encontraba fotos de mi madre y padre con una bebe que no era yo si no mi hermana Rosalie y luego ella con Renee en el patio de la casa de Charlie en Forks y otra en el hospital de nuevo esta vez yo era la bebe y mi encontraba con Charlie, Renne y Rosalie y luego un montón de series de fotos de Rosalie y mías de la escuela claro que el fondo era distinto porque yo estaba en Phoenix y Rose en Forks.

Fui hacia las escaleras y entre a la que conocía como mi pieza y me encontré de que no estaba sola obviamente no me había percatado del Porche amarillo ni el descapotable rojo de Alice y Rose me había olvidado que iba a vivir conmigo en ese casa mi hermana y mi mejor amiga de Forks Ali me asustaron verlas así de repente pero al reconocerlas me recompuse después las salude

-Hey Ali, Rose ¿cuando llegaron?-pregunte con curiosidad

-Uf desde ayer que estamos acá-respondió y se largo a reír Alice

-Ah y revisamos el correo –se acordó Rosalie-mayormente catálogos pero hubo algo que me llamo mucho la atención –dijo con un tono misterioso

-En serio y se puede saber ¿Qué?-pregunte con tono un poco irritado al saber que habían estado viendo cosas mías

-La carta de aceptación de la Universidad de Phoenix ves te dije que te lo iban a dejar acá si vos siempre equivocándote de poner la dirección pusiste la de la casa de mama en ves la de papa genio que sos la verdad-dijo riéndose y luego Alice la acompaño y luego yo

-Y bueno que quieres que le haga costumbre-le dije entre risas

-Ah y otra carta –dijo Alice-bueh en realidad cartas –y me mostró 10 cartas con mi nombre

-¿Y se puede saber de quien es?-pregunto Rosalie cuando agarre los sobres y todos decían "Para: Bella, De: Edward"

-De Edward-dije con tono perdido y frunciendo el ceño

-¿Y se puede saber quien es ese tal Edward? que te ah estado mandado cartas desde hace 8 años –dijo con tono pícaro Rose

-Un amigo-dije todavía confundida-de la infancia-seguía sin entender como el se podía acordar de mi como dijo Rosalie han pasado 8 años desde mi partida de Phoenix.

-¿Y que dice?-pregunto Alice con mucho entusiasmo

- En todas pregunta como estoy y que en donde estoy y en todas excepto la primera dice porque no me respondes-me impresionaba que en 7 años me haya escrito una carta a lo sumo 2 por año era impresionante

-Ah ¿Edward es el de esta foto?-pregunto Rose con mucha curiosidad mostrándome una foto que estaba al lado de mi cama en donde aparecía yo con Edward Cullen en mi patio de mi casa en Phoenix era muy graciosa la cara que teníamos los 2 el tenia una cara de horror por el flash y yo con mi cara típica sonrojada

-Si- respondí y luego me largue a reír hasta que el comentario de Alice y Rosalie me saco mi buen humor

-Es buen mozo ¿No?-Si hermoso lastima que es muy chico- y se largaron a reír pero esta vez no lo hice yo y cuando se dieron cuenta Ali me pregunto-¿Qué pasa?-y yo les respondí –Chicas no es gracioso-

-Bueno para mí si lo es-dijo Rose

-No no lo es-dije

-Si si lo es-dijo Alice y me saco la lengua

Y antes que pudiera responder se escucho unos pasos en la planta baja y luego un puertazo y luego

-¡Chicas! ¿En donde están?- se escuche que decía Charlie.

Charlie venia con nosotras sino no nos hubiera dejado venir a la casa de mama y los papas de Alice los Brandon tampoco así que papa dejo su puesto de policía en Forks para ser poli en Phoenix igualmente no vamos a desempacar mucho ya que mañana vamos a ir al campus de la Universidad de Phoenix donde tenemos nuestros dormitorios asignados donde ruego por Dios que me toque como compañera mi hermana o Alice.

-¡Acá Charlie!-gritamos

Y luego vimos a mi padre asomado en el marco de la puerta de mi habitación

-¿Y como les fue en el viaje?-pregunto mi padre

-Excelente-dijimos las 3 cada una vino en su auto Alice y Rose habían echo una competencia a ver quien llega mas rápido a la casa y obviamente yo no quise participar no quería maltratar a mi hermoso volvo rojo para Rose y Ali no les importaba total Rosalie sabia de mecánica ella había sido la que ronroneara el auto de policía de papa, mi volvo, su descapotable y el porche de Alice.

-Genial –dijo Charlie

-Ve a instalarte –le dije –ya hago la cena-no me había dado cuanta lo rápido que paso el tiempo recordando los buenos tiempos no es que no hayan sido buenos en Forks como no conocí a Alice y pude conocer mas a mi hermana sino que acá en Phoenix tenia el mejor de los amigos Edward Cullen era con el cuando podía actuar como yo con el fue lo tengo que admitir que fue mi primer beso Lo extrañe todo este tiempo aunque tuviera a Alice. Espero poder verlo mañana ojala que sea así.

Es sábado a la noche ya terminamos de comer hice carne asada con patatas y estoy en la cocina recordando…

_Era una mañana normal en Phoenix estaba en la escuela era receso estaba con Edward estábamos en una parte que era desvalido teníamos 9 años estábamos conversando sobre la tarea que teníamos que hacer hasta que le lance la pregunta que me había estado rondando desde ayer cuando termine de ver una peli romántica _

_-Edward-le dije-¿Cómo se sabe que alguien besa bien?-el me miro con cara de confusión "Que lindo que se ve cuando esta confundido" pensé "Por Dios Bella es tu mejor amigo" ladee la cabeza y lo mire a los ojos terrible error sus ojos siempre me matan color esmeralda y me respondió-La verdad no se nunca e besado a nadie ¿Qué acaso tu si?-me pregunto y yo me ruborice-no claro que no nunca es besado a nadie-y vacile antes de proseguir-¿me preguntaba si tu me podías besar?-me miro con cara sorprendida –no importa- le dije con rapidez pero me agarro la cara y me beso en los labios suave y dulce y luego nos separamos y nos sonreíamos tontamente.. _

-¡Bella, BELLA!-Alice me trajo a la triste realidad –ya limpiaste veinte veces ese plato-y luego empezamos a reír.

Me fui a dormir temprano y me acorde de nuevo de mi primer mi beso y dormí placidamente.

* * *

Esto es una resubida de una historia que tenia antes-mi bebe- fue la primera historia que publique pero como estaba un poco depresiva la elimine junto a otras dos por eso decidi volver a subirla y continuarla cuando tengo un tiempito mientras voy a resubir esta despues subo las otras dos.

Besos- dejen un review si les gusto ah!... antes que se me olvide en la historia "Speak Now" deje una nota si se pasan por ahi me puden responder plis

Los quiere-Crepus96


	2. La universidad

2 capitulo Recuerdos (EPOV)

Edward POV

-¡Edward!-grito mi hermano Emmett y luego sentí como algo me pegaba en la cabeza pero no era el si no una pelota, ¿De qué? De básquet que raro ¿no?, (nótese el tono sarcástico)

-¿¡Qué miércoles haces?-le grite y me levante de un salto y levante la pelota que había quedado en la esquina de mi dormitorio y se la tire por la cabeza. Y siempre se la emboque en la cabeza, y después salió corriendo gritando-¡Mama! Edward anda tirándome su pelota de básquet por la cabeza-dijo Emmet, gimoteando como un bebe la verdad a veces pienso que lo adoptaron a mi o a él. Lo que sea, hoy empezaba la universidad _genial otra etapa sin mi mejor amiga…ya basta Edward ya fue olvídala ella nunca te respondió tus cartas en todos estos 8 años…bueno, no lo mande los 8 años cartas, solamente 7… _

_ El año pasado, mi madre, Esme se caso con Carlisle, nuestro pediatra, yo al principio no me gustaba mucho, bueno en realidad sigue sin gustarme ,todo bien con Carlisle solamente es que me resulta raro tenerlo en casa, pero al menos hace feliz a mi madre._

_-Edward, cariño vamos que ya se hizo tarde –dijo mi madre me despeino un poco mi pelo, y se fue. Me pare de mi cama, me cambie y, me puse unos jeans con una remera negra. Luego baje las escaleras, pase por la sala, y luego llegue a la cocina._

_-Buenos días-dije-¿Qué hay para desayunar?-_

_-Tostadas, claro si ALGUIEN no se las acaba -dijo Esme intentando mirar a Emmet con cara de desaprobación, pero como siempre que lo intentaba, Emmet con un solo comentario "gracioso" la convence, Agarre unas tostadas y luego les puse mermelada ,mientras me lo comía con jugo._

_ Y como si siguiéramos en la secundaria, mi hermano me empezó a apurar, salí hacia afuera y camine hacia mi Volvo, pero me pare en medio del camino al ver que en frente de la casa de las Swan se encontraba un Porche, un BMW y un Audi , tal__ vez sea nuevos vecinos__ ,luego se abre la puerta y sale 3 chicas completamente hermosas, una rubia alta, con una figura que morirían todas las chicas por conseguirla, una con pelo totalmente negro ,baja, y con curvas, y por ultimo salió una morocha, que ni era ni muy alta ni muy baja, y desde yo estaba se veía igual que un ángel._

_-Hey hermano, cierra tu bocaza porque si no vas inundar la cuadra entera-dijo Emmet y luego saco una de sus carcajadas características, y yo le golpee detrás de la cabeza, y dije-Vamos o llegaremos tarde –y luego me subí a mi auto, y arranque sin volver a prestarle atención a las chicas, que estaban a penas a 2 casas de la mía, y comencé a conducir hacia el camino que hacia la universidad._

_ En el camino prendí la radio, y de ahí salió una melodía, que si no fuera porque está pegada al auto ya lo hubiera tirado, era Camila, Coleccionista de canciones, la razón por querer tirarla era porque…_

_ Era el baile de primavera de la primaria,un jueves,si jueves,muy raro ¿no?, el primer baile que fui tenía 11 años, mi madre me vistió con un traje de etiqueta negro, con corbata y todo. Mi hermano con su temprana edad de12 años, el ya estaba listo excepto que él iba a ir el de la secundaria, y se carcajeaba al verme como nuestra madre me había corrido el pelo todo para atrás y me veía completamente ridículo._

_ Esme me acompaño hasta la casa de las Swan ,ya que yo iba a llevar a Bella al baile, al llegar a la casa me puse completamente nervioso, mi madre toco el timbre y de ahí salió la criaturita as hermosa que vi en mi corta vida, era Bella sin lugar a dudas y estaba hermosísima ,con un vestido azul que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, no llevaba maquillaje excepto por un pequeño brillo labial, su pelo estaba recogido en una media cola, su pelo que normalmente es ondulado estaba con mas rulos, y en los pies me dio risa pues llevaba unas converse en vez de tacos._

_-No te rías porque ni loca me pienso desafiar a mi suerte me agarre-y luego tomo mi mano, me ruborize, y parece que no era el unico, note como Bella también se ponía roja._

_-Bueno, ¿vamos chicos?-dijo mi madre, ambos asentimos, y fuimos hacia el auto de Esme .entramos ambos en el asiento trasero, seguíamos tomados de la mano en todo el camino hacia la escuela, claro sin a haciendo caso a mi querido hermano, que nos gastaba cada 5 minutos al darse cuenta que estábamos tomados de la mano._

_ Llegamos a la escuela, saludamos a mi madre, y bajamos, caminamos hacia la puerta del gimnasio, entramos y todos estaban bailando animadamente, la canción Pose de Daddy Yankee, y de repente cambia la melodía a una lenta y sorpresa era Coleccionista de Canciones de Camila, entonces se me ocurrió una idea – ¿Te gustaría bailar?-y para mi sorpresa ella asintió, todavía tenia su carita ruborizada, que me mataba._

_Uh oh_

_Tu coleccionista de canciones_

_Dame razones para vivir_

_Tú la dueña de mis sueños_

_Quédate en ellos y hazme sentir_

_Y así en tu misterio poder descubrir_

_El sentimiento eterno..._

_En serio la música me hacía sentir sentimientos que nunca sentí me sentí rarisimo, pero a la vez se sentía tan bien._

_Tú con la luna en la cabeza el lugar en donde empieza_

_El motivo y la ilusión de mi existir_

_Tan solo tú solamente quiero que seas tú_

_Mi locura, mi tranquilidad y mi delirio_

_Mis compas y mi camino_

_Solo tú, solamente quiero que seas tú_

_Pongo en tus manos mi destino,_

_Porque vivo, para estar siempre, siempre, siempre, siempree..._

_Contigo amor_

_La mayoría de las parejas se habían sentado, o no sabían que hacer en la pista, y solamente se observaban, yo ya me había perdido en sus ojos, y seguíamos bailado, con poco esfuerzo de parte de ella, ya que, a sabia que ella le costaba bailar, yo la tenía sobre mis pies, como un padre con su hija pequeña bailando._

_Uh yeah Hey yeah_

_Tu coleccionista de canciones_

_Mil emociones son para ti_

_Tu lo que soñé mi vida entera_

_Quédate en ella_

_Y hazme sentir_

_Y así_

_Ir transformando la magia de ti_

_En un respiro del alma..._

_Lo único que pensaba en ese momento en cómo sería volver a besar sus labios, no habíamos hablado de ello desde hace 2 años, para mí fue el mejor, aunque claro yo no tenía nada con que compararlo fue mi primer beso._

_Tú con la luna en la cabeza el lugar en donde empieza_

_El motivo y la ilusión de mi existir_

_Tan solo tú solamente quiero que seas tú_

_Mi locura, mi tranquilidad y mi delirio_

_Mis compas y mi camino_

_Solo tú, solamente quiero que seas tú_

_Pongo en tus manos mi destino,_

_Porque vivo, para estar siempre contigo…_

_-Edward-dijo ella sacándome de mis pensamientos-¿te acuerdas de nuestro primer beso?-me sorprendió su pregunta ¿Acaso estábamos pensando lo mismo?-Si, ¿qué pasa con eso?-en verdad tenía una gran curiosidad a donde quería llegar._

_Ya no queda espacio en mi interior_

_Haz llenado con tu luz cada rincón_

_Es por ti que con el tiempo_

_Mi alma siente diferenteee_

_Solo tú_

_-Bueno hay algo que nunca te dije después de eso-en verdad me estaba muriendo de curiosidad por saber que me quería decir-era de la manera que mi hizo sentir-y me quede paralizado al escuchar eso, ahora si me voy a morir, si no termina esa oración_

_Solamente quiero que seas tú_

_Mi locura, mi tranquilidad y mi delirio_

_Mi compas y mi camino_

_Solo tú, solo tú_

_Y se quedo muda, la mato sino sigue esa oración-Y ¿Cómo te hizo sentir? me miro completamente ruborizada-Es complicado-ay esta me quiere matar con su misterio._

_Solamente quiero que seas tú_

_Pongo en tus manos mi destino,_

_Porque vivo, para estar siempre, siempre, siempre, siempree..._

_Contigo amor_

_Uh juju ju_

_Ah ah ah..._

_-Tengo una idea-ay no ella y sus ideas son peores-te dijo lo que sentí, si tú me lo dices-o si que era la peo idea de todas-¿Qué te parece?-me pare ya que la canción acabo y empezó otra canción lenta, pero ya no quería bailar-Esta bien, pero vamos afuera-ella asintió y salimos, nos fuimos al patio de la escuela, en donde había un banco._

_-Y… ¿Qué sentiste?-me dijo-Pues…eh-no le puedo decir que me muero de amor por ella, así como así, pero podía decirle como fue-fue el mejor de todos, aunque claro, no eh besado a muchas chicas y no te podría decir, tal vez dentro de unos años te podría decir-por dios sí que soy buen mentiroso, y lo peor que ella me creyó se veía… ¿decepcionada?-Bueno para mi también fue el mejor,talvez deberia hacer lo que tu dijiste,besar a otros chicos ¿no?-¡NO,no quiero que bese a otros,solo a mi!-Eh… la verdad es que…eh-si se lo digo asi ,tal vez se asuste,ma si ser lo digo y chau,que sea lo que Dios quiera-No ,no quiero que beses a otros-yo habia bajado la miada,pero la levante al ver que no me respondia,al mirarla,me encontre de que estaba completamente sorprendida, y a la vez tenia una mirada de incredudilidad -¿Por qué?-como ya dije mejor tirar todo de una vez-Porque te-te-te…- genial,buen momento para trabarse ¿no?,¡ESCUPELO YA DE UNA VEZ!-Te amo-lo dije en susurro,y agache de nuevo la cabeza,no era capaz de mirarla devuelta ,tal vez esperando su rechazo,pero si como me sorprendio,al notar su labios sobre los mios,de nuevo._

_Fue mejor que el primero, aquel beso no era nada comparado con este,mis sentimientos si eran correspondidos despues de todo, y estaba completamente feliz,nada,ni nadie podia echarlo a perder._

_Aunque si algo ,las regaderas del patio,se prendieron despues de unos minutos despues ,de que nuestros labios se unieran y estaba apunto de pedirle permiso para entrar a su boca, tuvimos que salir corriendo._

_Y tambien alguien podia echarnos a perder el momento,mi madre,que nos vino a buscar,de suerte no nos vio en nuestra escena del beso-¡Chicos!¿Donde estan?-mire a Bella a los ojos y al recordar lo de recien me empeze a reir ,y luego me siguio ella,y Esme nos escucho,y se aserco-Hey ¿Qué hacen y por que estan empapados?,Bella tu madre me va amatar si te ve asi-luego nos agarro de la mano a mi y a Bella y nos levo al auto,y nos fuimos._

_Llegamos a la casa de Bella,ella bajo-Bueno, Edward,Esme,Emmett- habiamos recogido a Emmett, que se durmio en el camino - nos vemos mañana-se despidio,y vi como entraba en su casa,y le sonrei me cuando entro,y ella me la la mejor noche de mi vida._

_A la mañana siguiente, en el recreo,estaba esperandola como siempre,salian y salian sus compañeras,hasta que salio la ultima,que era Angela Webber,una amiga de Bella ,y le pregunte-Disculpa Angela,¿vino Bella?-Angela levanto su mirada y me respondio-Si,pero en medio de la clase se la llevaron,la llamo el director,nose porque-y se fue me dejo en shock,fui a buscar a mi otro mejor amigo que en el proximo recreo pueda preguntarle que paso._

_Pero no aparecio ,ni en el ultimo,ni en el fin de semana,nadie contestaba tocaba y tocaba el timbre pero nada,ni la otra semana,ni la otra,luegopaso el mes entero,y le empeze a enviar cartas,a su casa obviamente,no sabia en donde estaba,no se veia a nadie._

-Y nunca mas supe de ella-susurre para que Emmet no me escuchara.

-Bueno,hermanito hemos llegado-me dijo y vi la gran edificacion ,que se levantaba frente a mis ojos._Te extraño Bella_

_._

…**..O…...**

**Hola,soy la autora de esto perdon por la hago una aclaracion.**

**En al primaria de Edward y Bella,van al mismo año,pero ahí lo separaban en mujeres y **

**Bueno dejen review.**

**Nos vemos en .Que es el reencuentro!**

**Buenos besos.**

**Se cuidan**

**Crepus96**


	3. Reencuentro

Capitulo 3 Reencuentro

Bella pov

Estábamos afuera de la casa discutiendo que auto íbamos a usar, cuando pasa un volvo con un chico que me parecía extrañamente conocido, intentando de recordando de donde .hasta que Alice me saco de mis cavilaciones-Bella, vamos a llevar el tuyo, porque me acorde que mi Porche se le rompió un valuador y Rosalie se olvido de arreglarlo, ¿ok?-me quede mirándola volviendo a pensar en el chico-¿Bella?-seguía sin reaccionar, solamente veía la mano de Rose agitándose de un lado para el otro enfrente de mi cara -¡Fuimos! le chuparon el cerebro los marcianos y no nos enteramos ,le debe haber dolido para no poder reaccionar-y de repente todo encajo. Me había sentado en el banco que estaba en el patio delantero de la casa y al entender todo, salté,-¡Como no lo vi antes soy una estúpida!-y salí corriendo hacia la cuadra del frente, y sorprendentemente no me tropecé en ninguna parte del camino, seguí corriendo por la cuadra hasta que encontré la casa y me detuve frente a ella. _La casa de Edward_ pensé.

Esme pov

Estaba tranquilamente en mi casa, ya había despedido a mis hijos Emmett y Edward, que este ultimo empezaba su primer año de la universidad, que iba a estudiar medicina igual que su nuevo padre, mi esposo, Carlisle, que el muy bueno le prometió que cuando termine de estudiar le va a dar un trabajo en su clínica, como decía estaba a punto de empezar de limpiar la casa, hasta que unos golpes en la puerta me sobresaltaron.

Fui hacia la puerta del frente, y al abrir la puerta me encontré con una chica, que extrañamente me parecía familiar y me pregunto-¿Esme, eres tú?-entonces todo pareció dar vueltas en mi cabeza al reconocer la voz que salió de la extraña muchacha

_Bella…_

…y todo de repente se volvió negro.

Bella pov

Hace una hora que Alice y Rosalie se habían ido, pues se les hacia tarde pera llegar a la universidad, sé que mi padre se enojara conmigo al enterarse, pero tal vez ,solo tal vez me perdone al enterarse que era Esme la que se había desmallado al verme y no al revés, que tal vez sería más común.

_Está bien me estoy preocupando un poco al ver que no reacciona y han pasado… ¿cuánto? ¡3 HORAS!Como pasa el tiempo de rápido por acá, tal vez deba llamar al hospital_.

Me levante del sofá ,todo era todo tal y como recordaba, cruce la estancia pasando frente Esme que seguía sin reaccionar, y fui hacia el teléfono, y marque el numero de una clínica que estaba escrito en un papel cerca del teléfono, me contestaron al segundo tono-Clínica de Phoenix con quiere hablar-pregunto una voz muy impersonal de una mujer-Eh ,si necesito una ambulancia-y le di la dirección-Ok ya mandamos su ambulancia en unos minutos, ¿ cómo se llama la paciente? -Esme Cullen-Bien, ¿edad?—y me siguió haciendo preguntas que me parece que era para llenar la ficha-Ok, no la mueva mucho, si se ah desmallado-Esta bien hasta luego-corte seguía preocupada no sabía qué hacer, empezó a mirara de la gran casa, todos los muebles seguían en mismo lugar, la chimenea, las fotos…

_¡Corre y ve las fotos!_Estaba a punto de hacer lo que dijo mi mente hasta que escuche la sirena de la ambulancia y sonó el timbre, deje pasar a los paramédicos, que se llevaron a Esme en una camilla hacia la ambulancia, al salir note de que empezaban a salir la gente de sus casas, y miraban con curiosidad a quien se llevaban, y entre medio de la personas encontré a mi padre que al verme, primero estaba enojado, seguramente ,como yo supuse, por no haber ido a la universidad y mas el primer día de clases_ la verdad sí que soy tonta porque al día siguiente todos se van a conocer menos yo, _deje de pensar en eso ,total no me importaba, porque ya encontré lo que estaba buscando mi pasado, tengo que saber que paso con Emmett y Edward…

Entre a la ambulancia, ahora mi padre me miraba confuso, y le hice señas que después lo llamaba para ponerlo al tanto de las cosas, al cerrarse las puertas de la ambulancia arranco el motor y salimos disparados hacia el hospital, al llegar al hospital me dijeron que me sentara ,y esperara hasta que la atendiera un doctor.

Paso más de media hora para que viniera un doctor, que era completamente hermoso, era rubio, y me parecía extrañamente familiar-¿Isabella Cullen?-me miro completamente confundido-Si-dije segura, había tenido que decir que era hija de Esme para que me dejaran ir con ella-No es posible-dijo el médico-tú no puedes ser su hija-_genial sabe que mentí_-eh…-me había dejado sin habla no sabía qué hacer, el doctor me miro ,como si estuviera reconociéndome-¿Bella?, Bella Swan?-¿me conocía este doctor?-Eh… sí ,soy yo-dije muy insegura-No te acuerdas de mí Bells-_eh no…-_Carlisle Cullen-_oh por Dios, no puede ser es…-_¿Carlisle? Por Dios cuanto tiempo-lo abrase-¿Cómo andas?-Carlisle tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, hasta que pregunte eso-Bien, al menos yo-_o cierto_ me había olvidado en donde nos encontrábamos-¿Cómo anda Esme?-pregunte-Esta estable fue solamente un desmayo del shock ¿Sabes porque?-dude un rato la verdad era que no sabía porque se desmayo solamente aparecí yo y se calló _por favor no puedo ser tan estúpida_-Tal vez tenga una idea del porque-Carlisle espero que prosiguiera-fue cuando fui a verla-entonces pareció como si se le prendiera un foco en la cabeza-Ah por eso, ay Esme-dijo con tono de reproche, en la última parte-Bueno, dejemos que descansé un poco, la enfermera me avisara cuándo despierte, mientras, quiero saber, Bella ¿Cómo anda tu vida?-y le empecé a contar el largo relato de mi vida, después de Phoenix.

Edward pov

Eran las 12 cuando me fije en mi reloj pulsera, eso quería decir que se acercaba la hora del almuerzo, y como yo pensaba en ese mismo instante sonó el timbre, todo el mundo salió corriendo en ese mismo instante, yo me quede guardando todo mis cosas, y de repente se escuche una voz que era terriblemente nasal de una chica-¿Tu eres Edward Cullen?-_no soy Bob Esponja_-Si-dije cortante ,no tenias ganas de hablar quería ver a_ alguien_ muy importante , y tal vez la vea en el almuerzo, tal vez-Bueno yo soy Jessica Stanley, quieres que te acompañe a ver las instalaciones-por Dios ¿Por qué la gente es tan insistente?-No gracias, mi hermano hace un año que viene aquí, así que no necesito que nadie me muestre nada-lo sé no fui nada agradable al contestarle, pero ya no la aguantaba con sus palabrerías.

Estaba a punto de salir de ahí, cuando se escucho la melodía de _Claire de lune de Debussy _ de mi celular, seguí caminando, mientras sacaba mi teléfono-celular, me lo lleve a mi oreja, sin siquiera fijarme quien era…

…ojala lo hubiera hecho-Buenos días hijo-dijo la voz de mi padrastro Carlisle, como eh dicho todo bien con el pero…sigue sin gustarme-Carlisle, ¿ qué pasa?-dije con tono aburrido,_ espero que no me pida que vaya otra vez al hospital_, es que Carlisle tiene su propia clínica, sorprendente si te pones a pensar el es un simple pediatra-Oh nada importante, solamente que tu madre está aquí en el hospital, pero ella está bien-me quede helado, me había detenido frente a la puerta de la cafetería,_¡¿COMO ME LO PUEDE DECIR TAN TRANQUILAMENTE ACASO NO LE PREOCUPA ESME?_ , intente controlarme antes de responder-¿Qué le paso?-le pregunte lo más sereno que pude obviamente no lo conseguí y no fui el único que lo note-¿Edward, estas bien?-dijo Carlisle ,muy preocupado , sabía que lo mejor ser directo-No, no lo estoy, me puedes decir exactamente lo que la paso a mi madre-esta vez lo logre diciéndolo más tranquilo –Oh ,creí que era algo peor-¡_Algo peor! por Dios Carlisle se volvió loco_-Edward ella está bien se desmayo por una cosa, que la dejo en shock –dijo algo ¿nervioso?-¿Y qué cosa exactamente?-pregunte yo-Eh ,me parece que tendrás que hacerte una pasadita por aquí, porque creo que no me creerías si te lo dijo por teléfono-¿_Que cosa será?_-Ok ,ya voy quiero ver a Esme si esta realmente bien—Edward…-dijo Carlisle reprendiéndome por no creerle, pero lo corte antes de que dijiera mas-Voy a ir igual,Carlisle,llego en 30 minutos-dije ,cortando la comunicación antes de que me detuviera.

Camine, mas bien corri , deshaciendo todo el camino que había echo ,de la cafetería al estacionamiento, encendí mi volvo ,reviviendo en un ronroneo y me encamine hacia la clínica de mi padrastro.

Queria saber quien era la culpable del desfallecimiento de mi madre.Y la alegría de mi padrastro…

Bella pov

Carlisle había llamado a Edward para darle una sorpresa cuando viniera hacia el hospital para ver a Esme , y la verdad me daba miedo, de que no me reconociera o que me odiara por no haberme mantenido en contacto.

Estaba conversando con Carlisle sobre como había sido su boda con Esme,esta que lo llamo una enfermera avisando que ella ya había levantamos y fuimos hacia la habitación donde estaba mi casi madre,al llegar ,encontramos una Esme alegre como siempre sonriéndome-Bella cariño estas hermosa-me dijo-¿Cómo anda todo?-asi como comezo devuelta la misma conversación que tuve con Carlisle,

Luego de que pasara una media hora le sono el celular ,salió hacia afuera para no interrumpir nuestra conversación, luego lo vimos corriendo hacia la salida. Fue una escena graciosa.

Seguimos conversando, yo estaba dándole la espalda a la puerta de la habitacion , y de repente escuche como se habría la puerta, y esuche una voz aterciopelada diciendo-Haber Carlisle me puedes decir cual es la gran sorpresa que me tienes-dijo y yo me di vuelta para encontrarme e un dios griego, _Oh Por Dios no puede ser es_-¿Edward?-el se dio vuelta y e miro, y de repente sentí como si me estuviera escaneando , y reconociendo, y lo siguiente que vi fue que Edward acabo en el piso._Oh por favor porque todo el mundo hace eso cada vez que me ve, ni que fuera un fantasma o algo, por dios esto es frustante, ahora tengo que esperara que Edward despierte para poder hablarle, es realmente frustante todo esto_-Genial, Carlisle-el aludido me miro, retirando los ojos del caído- Me ayudas a ponerlo en la cama de alado de Esme-el asintió y me ayudo a levantar a Edward y dejarlo en la otra cama – Eh Bella , cariño-escuche la voz maternal de Esme –Voy hablar de un asunto con Carlisle ya vuelvo ¿ok?, si Edward despierta antes de que volvamos avisanos-luego se leevanto de la cama y se dirijio a la puerta con Carlisle y se fueron y yo me quede re chan, no sabia que hacer, se me ocurrió llamar a Charlie que lo mas seguro es que estaría precupado,

Sali afuera para poder hablar con veria como me las arreglaría con Edward cuando despertara.

**Lamento la tardanza es que no se me ocurria nada y entre que estuve con trimestrales y todo eso, no podía.**

**Ah antes que se me olvide 2 cosas:**

**1-Se pueden pasar por mi one shot que hice que se llama "You Belong With Me" dejen review.**

**2-Queria que me dijieran si les gustaría que haga una adaptación de un libro de una de mis autoras favoritas Cathy Hopkins, que son 2 colecciones, hay, quería preguntar cual les gustaría que hiciera,**

**La primera consta de 8 partes, que van cambiando los puntos de vista.**

**La segunda es de 3 partes, que es solo de un punto de vista.**

**O si prefieren hago los 2.**

**Ustedes eligen. :D**

**Y como dice el de narvaez "Votate , votame , porque soy un tipo común con un canal".**

**Yo digo"Reviewate,reviewame, porque so una chica común con un fanfiction"**

_**Sigo pensando que le afecta mucho la pecsi a esta che.**__**Para mi tambien pero… no se dice pepsi.**__**No me corrigas la ortografía, para mi es pecsi, asi que cerra el pico. **_**¡CALLENSE! **

**Bueno…**

**Nos vemos**

**Cuídense**

**Bye**

**Crepus96**__


End file.
